Then
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: SAM NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD LOVE ANDY SO MUCH, BUT EVERY MINUTE THEY HAVE TOGTHER, MAKES THAT FEELING STRONGER.  ONE SHOT. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE OR THE SONG.


**THEN**

**SAM NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD LOVE ANDY SO MUCH, BUT EVERY MINUTE THEY HAVE TOGTHER, MAKES THAT FEELING STRONGER. ONE SHOT. I DON'T OWN ROOKIE BLUE OR THE SONG. **

**SAM'S POV**

I remember the first time I met her. She was having a hard day. Her first hard day as a cop and I was just there in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe not…. I still don't know. But the first time I laid my eyes on her I knew she was it for me.

I remember being so mad at her, I couldn't believe a dam rook had been the one to burn my 8 month operation, I was pissed off, when really I should have been mad at Jerry, he had been the one that had opened his fucking mouth, I should never been mad at her. But she just had that effect on me. I couldn't help it.

_**I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you**_

_**You had me mesmerized**_

_**And three weeks later, in the front porch light**_

_**Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight**_

_**I hadn't told you yet**_

_**But I thought I loved you then**_

Then I was paired up with her. I was named her training officer and I honestly just wanted to hang myself. She wasn't after all, my type.

I hadn't followed my gut, I hadn't had the balls to tell her how I felt and she had walked into Callaghan. The guy passed from rookie to rookie every year and still he had picked her as his next pray. And I blew it cause I hadn't followed my instincts. She seemed happy with him and I wanted her to be happy even if it killed me, cause she didn't know it, hell, I didn't know it, but I already loved her.

Then it happened. The night of the blackout she had run to me for comfort, not him, I was the one that she wanted. Those minutes when we were making out in the dark I just thought I would die. I wanted to let her know, all was going to be okay, just hold her, keep it in my pants, but I couldn't. She wanted me, I wanted her. Afterwards she went back to him and still didn't tell her, but I already loved her, so much, I thought I loved her as much as she could be loved. Clearly I was wrong.

_**And now you're my whole life**_

_**Now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea, **_

_**Stronger than it's ever been.**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

Time passed went byand after our encounter that night, I started pushing her away, honestly I was hurt, she had been there in my arms and she had preferred the safe choice, maybe it had been my fault because I just, didn't do the right thing, maybe she was just scared about losing her job, after all, it was against the rules that we were close in any way other than friends. She wasn't a rule breaker. And I didn't want her to lose everything she had worked so hard to get, so I made myself a promise. I promised myself that even though I didn't play by the rules, for her, I would.

She still meant everything to me, she was the reason I got out of bed every morning, I loved how she always smiled when she saw me. I couldn't help to do the same. It was the highlight of my day. I couldn't help but shiver when her hand brushed mine as she handed me my coffee. I was just lost in how much I loved her and since then I love her even more.

_**And I rem ember, taking you back to right where I first met you,**_

_**You were so surprised**_

_**There were people around, but I didn't care**_

_**Got down on one knee right there once again,**_

_**I thought I loved you then**_

No_w_ two years later I finally had the guts to tell her how much she meant to me. Why it had taken me so long I don't know. A lot of things happened in two years. Things hadn't worked between her and Callaghan even though they were about to get married. I remember my blood boiling when I found out. She seemed so happy but I couldn't be happy for her. I wanted, but thinking about her, being with him forever made me sick. He would have everything I had dreamed of. The girl. The house. The kids.

I wanted to beat the crap of that guy when I found out he had dared to hurt her. I wanted to kill him and then bring him back and then kill him again. But the thing that hurt me the most was that after all that had happened she still believed in him. Sure, he was a good cop, but he hadn't shown her she could trust hm. Not like me. I had always been there when it mattered.

We had been through hell to be together, sacrificed so much, I still remember the look on her face when she told me she had been suspended and the guilt when I told her I had been too. But I still had been able to steal a smile. A smile that made it all better, even when we felt the world was crumbling around us.

Then when we went back to work, Frank had decided we would be on probation and paired up with new partners until further notice. I was so mad at him. McNally was the only partner for me. She was my rookie. My one and only partner. But she had kissed me that day at the guy's locker room and made it all better. After all, I was going home to her arms. Nothing else mattered. She was mine.

I had been getting my mind around the idea. I had even thought of going to meet Tommy and ask him for his permission, and that I did, I was actually surprised when he seemed happy that I had finally had the nerve to ask her.

"Sam?" She asked rolling her eyes when I got into the car and started it. "What are you doing? You are not supposed to be here with me, remember?" I nodded distractedly. I had it all planned out. Jerry and Oliver would keep Frank busy; while Nash, Diaz and Epstein would be backing me up if we've got a call.

"I know" I said taking her hand "but you know how I get tired of following rules" She smiled "Come on, what's life without a little excitement McNally?"

"I know you are just going to tell me you don't have rules, but we could get in trouble again Sam. I don't want us to lose our jobs"

"We won't, I got it all covered" I said smiling "Just trust me" We had reached our destination. I knew she wouldn't recognize it in the dark, but this had been the building where we had first met.

"Sam?" She asked again "Why are we here? You are not planning on, what I think you are?" She swallowed hard "Are you?"

"And what is that?" I asked huskily "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad to you, relax"

She pushed her head back. I waited. "Sam"

"What McNally?" I asked playing with the small box in my jacket's pocket. I was so nervous right now.

"Nothing" She said simply biting her bottom lip, I moved closer. My hand still inside my jacket. Salience filed the car.

"You know I love you, don't you?" I asked. She nodded. It was now or never. "And I would do anything to make you happy"

"Sam" She was getting the hang of it. I took the small box from my pocket and leaned to kiss her. "What are you doing?"

"Andy McNally" I said, my heart was pounding out of my chest. "Since the day I met you. You haven't done anything but to drive me crazy, have me head over heels for you" I stopped so she could process what I had just said "You are the best partner I could have asked for, so it would made me so happy if you'd be my partner in more than the job, since we already do that so well" I opened the box. My hand shaking. Her eyes were teary. I reached to clean a tear from her eyes with my finger "Andy McNally, would you marry me?" My throat burned.

"Yes" She said. I had to take a moment to feel it was real. Then my lips captured hers. It started slow and then she began to deepen the kiss "Of course I will, nothing would make me happier Sam" She said breaking the kiss. I could taste her tears as she kissed me again.

_**And now you're my whole life**_

_**Now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl**_

_**Like a river meets the sea, **_

_**Stronger than it's ever been.**_

_**We've come so far since that day**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

The news of us getting married didn't shock a single person at the barn. They just seemed so happy that we finally admitted our love for each other and were ready to make it official.

"Have you thought of a best man yet?" Oliver asked me later that night at the Penny. I chuckled "You know I am already married right Sammy? I can help you out"

"Don't worry" I said grinning "You are at the top of my list"

"And don't forget about your brother" Jerry said sitting on the other side "I am better looking, I'll make you look better that day"

"I am thinking about Diaz and Epstein too" I said glancing at Andy's friends, who she was celebrating with "They are her family" I raised my glass and looked at my two best friends "Just like you are mine"

"Aww" Oliver said sarcastically, making me roll my eyes "I love you too Sammy"

_**I could just see you, with a baby on the way**_

_**And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray**_

_**What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more**_

_**But I've said that before**_

Wedding planning wasn't as fun as you would think. Especially when you have Nash, Peck and my own sister in the middle of it. I just preferred to lay back and let them enjoy the moments they had together.

We still hadn't set a date. We were just taking it slow and allowing ourselves to be happy. I got home from the night shift to find Andy sitting on the bed. Legs crossed, holding the phone. I think she hadn't noticed I had arrived.

"Andy?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her, reaching to touch her face, make her look at me. "What's wrong? Is it your dad?" She waved her head "Then what?"

"I… She said "I hadn't been feeling good this morning so Traci, made me go to the pharmacy and buy…" My eyes locked with hers "I took a pregnancy test Sam". I couldn't move. Couldn't speak so I waited "I was going to call you, tell you to come home before I took this one"

I found my voice again "you mean you took more than one?" She nodded. "What did they say?"

She stood up before answering and walked to the bathroom, I followed. She leaned against the sink where the other tests remained. They were positive.

"I'm pregnant" She said slowly "I can't believe it. How did this happened"

"I could explain a few ways" I joked. It was all I could instead of jumping for joy. I cupped her face in my arms "What's wrong?"

"I can't be a mom Sam" I could feel the pain in her voice "I wouldn't know how to be one"

"Of course you would" I said quickly lifting her chin "Andy, you are the most amazing person I know and I can't think of anyone else better as a mom than you"

"At least I have you" She said resting her forehead against mine. She was crying. I cradled her in my arms. "You are going to be amazing"

"Hey" I said reassuringly "So are you. Don't even doubt that, not for a second McNally, you hear me?" I kissed her. Her arms around my neck. She hungrily begged me for access. I gladly responded. I knew she would be great.

_**And now you're my whole life**_

_**Now you're my whole world**_

_**I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl**_

_**We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in**_

_**And I'll look at you and say**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

_**And I thought I loved you then**_

We entered thestore hand in hand. Her eyes searched distractedly for something. We would be breaking the news to our friends. We had already told Tommy who had taken it as good as he could because I knew he was freaking out about Andy being too young to have a baby. I just figure that if I have a girl, I would react the same way.

"Sam" She said pulling me away from my thoughts "Look at this" She was holding a tiny piece of clothing. It read "RULEBREAKER" I grinned at her "that'd be perfect for your kid, that's for sure" I leaned closer to her and kissed the back of her neck "Sam!" She chuckled "we in a public place. Behave"

"I can't do that when you are around McNally" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver "you said yourself, I am a rule breaker" I kissed her. And to think it had all started years ago and in our first moment I thought I loved her then.

**There you have it guys! I was listening to the song this morning and just thought of McSwarek! Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
